Amazing
by Sutrad
Summary: Ce soir, les moqueries incessantes du groupe vont mener à une romance totalement inattendue... Traduction de l'histoire du même nom écrite par Zelia Theb. Enjoy !


Salut à tous !

Je suis Kietsu, et je suis une traductrice en herbe :)

Voici une fiction écrite par _Zelia Theb . _Je rappelle que vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'histoire originale dans mes favoris.

Par ailleurs, les personnages de Yu Yu Hakusho n'appartiennent ni à _Zelia Theb_ ni à moi, mais bien à Yoshihiro Togashi. (Snif.)

Je n'ai pas eu de bêta lectrice pour cette traduction (ni pour les deux précédentes, d'ailleurs...) donc, si vous voyez la moindre faute d'orthographe, je vous en prie, signalez-le moi ;)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing<strong>

Après une mission plutôt simple à quelques villes de là…

« Ouais, c'est certainement le plus prude de tous les temps ! » dit Kuwabara en rigolant.

« Hn. Peut-être que tu finirais par la fermer… avec une épée en travers de la tête. » rétorqua Hiei, acerbe. Tous les autres, visiblement d'accords avec le roux, éclatèrent de rire de part et d'autre de la pièce. Botan riait nerveusement, et Koenma pouffait tellement qu'il en avait presque avalé sa tétine bleue. Shizuru avait un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres et Keiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Même Kurama riait aux éclats. Toute la chambre d'hôtel se tordait de rire… Sauf le détective du monde des esprits, Yusuke Urameshi.

Celui-ci, après s'être fait taper sur les doigts par Keiko pour avoir tenté d'attraper une des cigarettes de Shizuru, avait décidé de s'éloigner du groupe. Non sans un regard noir envers son bourreau. Il choisi finalement de s'installer derrière la victime de la soirée, s'accoudant au dossier du fauteuil bleu dans lequel était assis le démon.

« Allez, Hiei. Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, si ? » Fit remarquer Botan après avoir difficilement calmé son fou-rire.

« Je l'ai déjà fait ! Plusieurs fois ! » Lui répliqua Hiei un peu vite. Le regard fixé sur la passeuse d'esprits, les pupilles rétractées, il espérait que son mensonge ne sauterait pas aux yeux du groupe. C'était surtout Kurama qui l'inquiétait. Ce renard était rusé et lisait en chacun comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je suis assez surpris, Hiei, que tu ais été capable de te laisser approcher, toucher et même embrasser par quelqu'un, » fit remarquer Koenma, le regard narquois, « Je pourrai toujours demander à mon assistante de jeter un coup d'œil à ton dossier pour moi… »

Shizuru expira un nuage de fumée qui monta lentement jusqu'au plafond de la pièce. Elle prit le temps de le regarder s'élever avant de regarder Hiei droit dans les yeux et de lui sortir _la_ solution : « Pourquoi n'embrasses-tu pas l'un d'entre nous pour prouver tes mots. N'importe qui saura dire si c'est ta première fois ou non. » Elle sourit triomphalement avant de remettre sa cigarette qui, par ailleurs, ressemblait de plus en plus à un mégot, entre ses lèvres. Un éclair de malveillance lui traversa alors le regard, toujours fixé sur Hiei.

Yusuke soupira alors qu'il entendait ses amis se moquer une nouvelle fois du démon. Il se sentit mal pour lui. D'une part, à cause des moqueries dont il faisait les frais, et d'autre part parce qu'il _savait_ que Hiei mentait.

«Taisez-vous donc ! Je ne compte absolument pas embrasser l'un d'entre vous, espèces d'idiots ! » Rugit Hiei d'un ton hargneux, ramenant la pièce au silence.

« Quelle pudeur ! » s'amusa Kuwabara en s'affalant un peu plus dans son siège. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'embrasser. Mais rien que l'idée d'approcher mes lèvres de quoi que ce soit même juste vaguement en rapport avec toi me donne la nausée. » _En plus, ce serait gay_, pensa le roux. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Yukina, la sœur de Hiei, ce que seul lui, ironiquement, ne savait pas.

« Eh bien, moi, je ne le ferai certainement pas. » les informa Botan, « Ce n'est pas contre toi Hiei, mais tu es effrayant comme gars ! Et Keiko ne le fera pas non plus… »

« _De toutes façons_, Hiei n'aime visiblement pas les êtres humains » émit la jeune Kuwabara, « Peut-être que Kurama devrait le faire, à moins que ce genre de choses ne vous déranges, les gars. »

« Deux mecs ensemble ? » railla son frère, « Eh bien, ça m'importe peu du moment que je n'ai pas à embrasser un mec ou quoi que… Aie ! » Shizuru le frappa violemment.

« Euh… Eh bien… » Commença Kurama.

« Kurama a beaucoup d'expérience, il devrait, en effet, être capable de juger » nota Koenma. Pendant ce temps, Hiei contenait tant bien que mal sa colère. Yusuke pouvait presque la voir s'échapper de la tête du démon par volutes de fumée, tant il était rouge et tendu. Par ailleurs, la manière dont le démon se faisait humilié ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

« … malheureusement, pas en tant que Shuichi, » finit Kurama. Les exclamations d'incrédulités remplirent à nouveaux la pièce pour le compte de Kurama, cette fois. Mais finalement, l'interrogatoire revint vers le principal concerné, Hiei.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétins, » éclata soudain Yusuke, « Je le ferai moi. Pfff, mais c'est quoi l'intérêt dans cette affaire ? » Il avait déjà espérer pouvoir embrasser Hiei, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, combien d'autres chances allait-il rencontrer ?

Hiei se figea en même temps que le reste de la pièce. Il savait que le détective voulait l'aider, mais il avait la désagréable impression que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer encore plus les choses… Dune part, tout le monde les regardait. D'autre part, _ça allait réellement être son premier baiser_. Mais pire, ce qui l'inquiétait était cette certitude qui l'envahissait et lui murmurait que ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir pour le détective allait définitivement rendre le moment encore plus bizarre et embarrassant.

La seule façon que Hiei voyait pour se sortir de là, c'était d'admettre qu'il avait mentit. Il se maudit mentalement pour s'être laissé embourber dans une situation pareille.

« Mais, t'es un me… AH ! 'Tain, arrêtes ça, sœurette !

« Hm, on peut dire Yusuke a eu pas mal d'expériences, _lui aussi_, dans le domaine… » Botan s'était arrêtée d'elle-même progressivement en se rappelant la présence de Keiko, qui n'était _définitivement pas _une des filles du dossier de Yusuke.

« Ok, eh bien, allez-y donc! » railla Koenma en croisant élégamment les jambes.

« Hn. Pas ici, bande d'idiots ! » protesta Hiei. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que plus d'une personne soit témoins, si, par malheur, il se mettait dans une situation embarrassante, ou s'il finissait par se prendre un petit peu trop au jeu… Mine de rien et malgré ce que celui-ci pouvait penser, Hiei faisait confiance à Yusuke. Le détective faisait déjà _ça_ pour le protéger et il le savait, il pouvait, au moins, se montrer _un rien_ concilliant.

« Mais comment allons nous pouvoir rendre verdict, alors ? » demanda Kuwabara.

« Parce que _**je** _vous le rendrai, crétin ! » lui renvoya Yusuke. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'une des chambres avant d'ajouter, «Vous n'allez plus vous moquez de Hiei. Je vais simplement vous dire ce qu'il en est, et vous pourrez _enfin_ la fermer pour de bon ! »

« Houlà, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est encore plus énervé que Hiei… » Marmonna Koenma à l'adresse des autres. Hiei leur jeta un dernier regard avant de suivre Yusuke dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Yusuke sauta sur l'énorme lit de la chambre d'hôtel et s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête, lorsque les rebondissements dus au précédent saut, cessèrent. Il adressa un sourire au plafond et dit, « Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est s'asseoir en silence. Etant donné qu'ils seront, sans aucun doute, très bientôt, tous l'oreille collée à la porte pour nous espionner. »

_Alors qu'ils avaient enfin un moment d'intimité_, Hiei, déçu déclara sombrement, « Nous n'avons rien à faire. » C'était plus une question qu'autre chose, mais Hiei ne pose _jamais_ de question. Il s'assit à côté de Yusuke, les jambes battant dans le vide, essayant désespérément de ne pas croiser le regard brun du détective. Il était très nerveux, ce moment d'intimité le décontenançait totalement. Ce manque total de contrôle l'effrayait et il avait peur de finir par faire un pas de travers. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'angoisse l'étouffait.

« Nope, » répondit Yusuke. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt que Hiei envisageait réellement l'idée du baiser… « Nous pouvons simplement mentir, mais il ne faut pas parler. Je parie que Botan a avec elle un de ses super instruments du parfait détective du Monde des Esprits dont elle va pouvoir se servir pour enregistrer tout ce qu'elle pourra capter depuis l'autre côté de la porte. » Le détective avait sentit le démon s'asseoir près de lui, il se redressa dans l'idée de laisser un peu plus de place à Hiei.

« Nous n'avons pas à mentir, » commença Hiei, il arrêta les mouvements de Yusuke en posant sa main calmement sur l'une des siennes. Sa détermination avait peu souvent été mise à aussi rude épreuve, mais pour une certaine raison, il lui semblait que le résultat serait le même, qu'il soit résolu ou non.

Yusuke resta déconcerté par le comportement du démon. Hiei le regardait intensément, ses yeux rouges semblaient porter la couleur du désir et non celle de la haine. Une mèche rebelle contrastant entre le noir et le blanc tomba devant son regard, et Yusuke sentit fondre ses dernières barrières. De sa main libre, il repoussa la mèche avant de prendre en coupe le visage du démon.

Les muscles dans la gorge de Hiei se relaxèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait du détective. Leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient et s'entrouvraient, leurs langues s'infiltraient tour à tour chez l'un puis l'autre dans un duo de tendresse et de passion… Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre doucement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux alliés se séparèrent à contrecœur, restant tout de même assez proches pour que le bout de leurs nez reste en contact. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de jeter un regard aux arrivants, ils étaient bien trop pris dans leur aveu mutuel pour se soucier de ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres.

« Ouah, ils l'ont vraiment fait. » Marmonna Kuwabara.

« C'est assez mignon, je trouve, » remarque Keiko.

« Bon, alors, il est prude ou pas, le môme ? » demanda Shizuru.

« Ouais, c'était comment, Urameshi ? » demanda Kuwabara d'une voix plus forte.

Les lèvres de Yusuke brulaient de goûter une nouvelle fois celles du démon. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une toute autre dimension tant il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Il attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Le seul mot qui se fit une place dans la brume de son cerveau fut : « Incroyable… ». Comme encouragé par ses propres mots, il fondit à nouveau sur Hiei pour un autre baiser.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini :)<p>

Je transmettrai les reviews (s'il y en a) à l'auteur :D

Bye bye !


End file.
